


Lightwood vs. Bane

by LightwoodBane74



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodBane74/pseuds/LightwoodBane74
Summary: Alexander Gideon Lightwood is the CEO of Lightwood-Herondale, one of the top 3 fashion designer companies in the world. After Alec's longtime relationship with Jonathan ended after 2 years, he hasn't had time to enjoy life. Enter Magnus Asmodeus Bane, the head CEO of Bane-Santiago, the #1 top fashion designer in the country, and co-owner of Pandemonium. Both rivals have been doing what they could to outdo each other. But when a huge crisis involving their former lovers happens, both Alec and Magnus are asked to put their differences aside, creating a huge clothing line in time for Fashion Week. With the help of Magnus' stepbrother Raphael, and Alec's younger brother, Jace (who in secrecy, has been dating for nearly a year), the four heads and models work together. At the same time, Jace and Raphael thought it would be a great idea to get their brothers out of the single life, and maybe get along. Will this push bring Magnus and Alec together, and out of single life? Will they both succeed? Let's find out!





	Lightwood vs. Bane

**Author's Note:**

> After I had seen some amazing pics of Harry very recently, this idea came to me so fast. It just took a few weeks to put the 1st chapter together. Don't know how long this will be, but bear with me. My mistakes are my own.
> 
> A/N: Been on major writers' block for a while. But I will be BACK soon!

Fashion Week was only 5 weeks away from happening. The top 15 fashion companies were scrambling to make ends meet. Designing a clothing line is pretty easy- when you're Magnus Asmodeus Bane. Magnus is the CEO of Bane-Santiago, the top designer company in the country. Everyone who knows Magnus, and his stepbrother Raphael Santiago, knew just how amazing their clothing lines are. Magnus is just the CEO. But he manages to have fun every Friday night at the club he co-owns with his brother. But Raphael is not only the head designer, he's also one of the top models in the world, besides helping his younger brother with the club. But...Raphael was the only one that wasn't single. Not even Magnus or their father, Asmodeus knew. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the top CEO of Lightwood-Herondale, was working on a new sporty clothing line for adults and children. With the help of his gorgeous younger brother, Jace, sister Isabelle Lightwood-Garroway, and their youngest brother, Maxwell Lightwood (who was only 15, and modeling), they were pushing for time. Alec didn't even have time for a social life, let alone a relationship. Only he and Max were single. Isabelle was married to Clary Garroway, the daughter of their father's best friend. Jace also was secretly dating someone. The only ones who were aware was Izzy and Clary, and they were NOT about to blow their brother's secret. 

Back at Bane-Santiago, Magnus was finally taking a break from looking over the latest designs, when his head secretary ran in with a huge file. "What is this nonsense?", Magnus asked his secretary, Maia. "That is your other rival, Belacourt-Morgenstern, trying to outdo you on the latest clothing line, Maia said, Just look at it! How can we outbeat Camille and Jonathan? They're the 2nd best in the country, one step ahead of Lightwood-Herondale!" At that moment, Magnus and Raphael's father, Asmodeus, walked into the office, shutting the door. Snatching the file from Maia, he sat down right across from his son. "I don't know how that ex-girlfriend of yours found out what we were planning, but Camille and her lover took what you and Raphael worked on for weeks, and made it their own.", Asmodeus said, looking right at his youngest son. "You mean to tell me all that work my brother and I did was all for nothing?", Magnus replied, feeling like Camille had gotten her revenge, after he dumped her butt nearly a year ago, How the hell did she manage to?" "Well FIND OUT!, Asmodeus demanded, slamming the file onto the desk, Before we lose our top spot!" Raphael and Magnus looked at their father, nodding. Asmodeus excused himself, slamming the door. 

While Magnus was trying to figure out what happened, Raphael made a private call. He finds out that they weren't the only ones about to get screwed. You see....the other one about to be screwed was indeed their #3 competitor: Lightwood-Herondale. "Now are u sure about this, Larry?, Raphael asked his inside source, Oh man, I should try and warn Jace, before his brother and sister finds out." After hanging up, Raphael goes outside to call Jace. 

Everything was going well at Alexander and Jace's company. They were on schedule for their sporting line to be ready in 5 weeks. As Jace was looking at his latest design, his phone rang. Only he recognized that ringtone, so he excused himself from the room, heading outside. "Baby this better be good, because I'm really close to finishing my design.", Jace said to his caller. "More like we both are gonna have a problem, if your brother and sisters find out what Jonathan and his latest girlfriend is up to.", Raphael said, also outside. "Can u meet me at the cafe in 5 minutes?" "I can take an early lunch. You sound so serious babe.", Jace answered, worried about the tone in his boyfriend's voice. "Just get there baby, and hurry.", Raphael said, hanging up. Going back to his younger brother, he looked at him. "I'm gonna take an early lunch, ok? You gonna be alright til I come back?", Raphael asked his baby brother. "Do I have a choice?, Magnus answered, still feeling upset over the latest news, Text me when u head back, ok?" "I promise lil bro, Raphael said, giving his baby brother a kiss on his forehead, as he ran out. At the same time, Jace grabbed his keys and wallet. "Going somewhere, bro?", Alec asked his younger brother. "I have to meet someone for lunch, so I'm heading out a bit early. You gonna be ok here with the girls?", Jace answered, not letting him know who he was meeting. "When it comes to Izzy and Clary, of course it's ok. But then Clary's at work, so I'm stuck with our baby sister. GO.", Alec replied, relaxing for the first time all day. Jace nodded, running out for his secret meeting, passing by Izzy, who knew who it was. 

Five minutes later, at Cafe Shadow, Raphael arrived, going to his usual spot. After ordering his usual and Jace's, he sat down. looking at the files he managed to copy when Magnus wasn't looking. About a minute later, he saw the most amazing man he's ever seen before. Only he knew who the man with the gorgeous blond hair was. Jace, finally looking over, walked casually to him. "What the hell took you so long, baby?, Raphael said, moving over so he could sit down, Someone could have seen us together. If anyone found out we were dating, both of our brothers would have a fit." "Blame that on Izzy, Jace answered, cause I think she knew EXACTLY who I was meeting. But she and Clary are the only ones that know. So we're safe, babe. What's the matter, hun? You sounded so serious on the phone." As the two sat quietly together, both trying not to be too adorable with each other, Raphael finally revealed everything. "Wait, you mean to tell me your brother's ex, and Alec's ex are trying to screw us and you guys big time?, Jace said, looking at his boyfriend, But how the hell did Jonathan and Camille get a hold of our designs?" That's what I am trying to figure out baby, Raphael answered back, But only u know what's about to happen. But I may have a suggestion." "What could u possibly suggest, that would bring Camille and Jonathan down?", Jace asked. "Maybe working together, and releasing two clothing lines into one?", Raphael suggested, thinking the idea might work, I know our brothers aren't too friendly with each other, but maybe if we convince them to put their differences aside, it might work." As Jace was about to answer him, he gets an urgent text from Alec. " You may be too late, babe, Jace said, because Alec's calling a meeting, and it has to do with Fashion Week." After paying for their food, they headed out. Since Lightwood-Herondale was closer, Raphael got Jace back to work. After sneaking in a kiss, they both left. 

"What the hell took u so long?, Alec said, feeling like he wanted to throw something any minute, Get in here! Tell Izzy and Max to come in here, NOW!" As Jace gathered their sister and baby brother, along with Alec's secretary, Aline, Alec shut the door, locking it. Slamming the file down onto the desk, he sat down. Now..I wanna know HOW Jonathan got into our offices, and got a hold of our designs, OUR designs that we worked so hard for?" "To be honest big brother, I have no idea, Izzy answered, seeing how stressed out Alec was, It's been over a year since he cheated on you with that blonde." "Don't remind me of how he thought he loved me, and decided she was better than I was." Alec said, shutting his eyes. Max, just a few weeks short of turning 16, shakes his head. "I might have an idea, Jace said, pulling out his small file, That meeting I just had. It was with another competitor." "Now who else would u be meeting with?", Alec started to ask, "Who else would have Jonathan messed with?" "Unless it was his new girlfiend, who happens to be the ex of your rival.", Izzy said. "Wait, that blonde is Magnus Bane's ex?, Alec answered, shocked at what he was hearing, The man who always does better than everyone else in the whole fashion world? The one that's just DYING to bring me down! Jace please say you didn't talk to Bane just now?" "Calm the hell down, Lightwood, and listen to me!, Jace said, slamming the file down, I spoke with his top model, and older brother. OMG I really didn't wanna say it, but I have to. Magnus's brother and I had a meeting, because he was the one who told me what's about to happen. Magnus already knows, so he's not thrilled either. But he doesn't know about my idea yet. Raphael's probably telling him right now." 

As Jace was telling Alec his idea, so was Raphael to Magnus. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?", Alec said, slamming his fist down on the desk, no way in HELL am I working with that man! He could go behind my back, and ruin us!" Meanwhile...."NO WAY, Magnus said, no way I am working with that drama queen!, He'll try anything to put us into the 2nd spot!" Raphael and Jace both responded with this, "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO!" Both Magnus and Alec sighed, and left their offices.

As they both were walking in opposite sides of the street, they noticed each other. Alec's face was so red with anger, he bolted right across the street. "I wanna know HOW my brother and your managed to come up with this crazy idea of us working together to bring our exes down! Did you tell your damn brother to do it?", Alec asked, slamming Magnus against the brick wall. "If I told Raphael this, which I DIDN'T, I would have never told YOU., Magnus said, shoving Alec off him, You know we are the BEST in fashion! We're five weeks......5 WEEKS away from the biggest Fashion Week ever, and your damn ex boyfriend decides to screw us big time!" "Don't you dare blame it all on Jonathan, Bane!, Alec said, If you want to blame it on someone, blame this on your slut of an ex! She's the reason I caught her riding my ex in our ROOM!" "So you were Jonathan's boy toy!, Magnus responded back, HA! I thought there was a reason why he was flirting with Camille at the club, while leaving a raven haired man by the bar." "Why didn't you tell ME he was screwing your ex all this time? Why didn't u tell me he was flirting with her, while I'm sitting on my ass at the bar, waiting for him?" Why Bane, WHY?", Alec screamed out, his anger coming to a boiling point. 

But just after that moment, Alec went right into full panic mode. He immediately sat on the ground, with his head down. Magnus was just about to leave him there stranded, when he noticed his rival struggling to breathe normal. Turning around, he couldn't leave him there.Running back to him, he got down on his knees. "Alexander, look at me. , Magnus said quietly, You're having a panic attack. All this tension we're having is causing you to nearly have a breakdown." Tilting his head back up, looking for permission, Magnus got Alec to calm down within a matter of minutes. After panicking, Alec sat there. "I'm s..sorry, Alec said, I shouldn't have blown up in your face. It's just...the sight of Jonathan and your ex in my bed makes me sick." "It's not your fault, Alexander, Magnus said, neither one of us knew they were screwing us big time." After helping Alec back onto his feet, Magnus looked up at the tall man. "I'll make a deal with you, if you promise not to screw me over, ok?", Alec asked his rival. "So you're saying we'll work together as a team? Because the first screw up, and I'll bring your ass down!", Magnus responded, while giving him a warning. "Let's get our teams together, and meet up tomorrow morning.", Alec said, as both of them shook hands. Looking at each other, they didn't want to let go. After exchanging numbers, both headed back to their offices. But all this time, someone was lurking in the background. 

TBC: Raphael and Jace's secret is revealed to Alec and Magnus, the mystery person lurking is revealed, and Alec/Magnus have a close moment while working on a design.


End file.
